The Girl Who Hunted Rabbits
by grape-chan
Summary: This is based on a legend that I remixed and made longer. Kagome, a very kind girl goes hunting for her family, but trouble is out in the mountains, a flesh eating demon. A handsom man with dog ears saves her though (10 reviews i add next chap)


Chanchan: hello there everyone. THis is based on a story called, 'The Girl Who Hunted Rabbits' which is a Zuni Legend. I edited it quiet a bit to fit an Inuyasha fic. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE MAIDEN WHO HUNTED RABBITS  
  
It was a long time ago, in the days of the acients, that a poor maiden lived in a small village, in our present day Tokyo. But for now, it will be called, Kaede's Village. It was near the gatway where people entered and exited the village into the wilderness.  
  
In one of these houses there lived this poor maiden alone with her feeble olf grandfather, mother, and youger rother. She was unmarried, and her younger brother was too young to support the family.  
  
She was very well at growing little plants, such as rice, wheat, and fruits; and thus mainly on products of these things the family were supported. But, in those days of time, and to their misfortune, they had no cattle nor sheep. The hunt was depended upon to supply the meat; or somethimes it was obtained by those who took pity. but this was very rarely.  
  
One Autumm day, near wintertime of course, snow fell, and it became cold. The maiden had gathered brush and firewood, and it was piled along the house. She saw young men walk by the next mrning, two in which she knew, kouga, and Hojo. Their feet were protected by long stockign of deerskin, the fur turnded inward, and they carried at their sides a jappanesse sword.   
  
As she gazed at them at the side of her home, she said to herself, "wow, look at them. If only I were a man like these and could go forth hunting rabbits! Then my poor grandfather, and mother and hcild brother would eat meat and feel healthy and strong."   
  
As these thoughts ran threw her head, she watched as the hunters entered her home, bringing in their belongings and strings of rabits. some long with many rabits, ohers not so many rabits.But none were empty handed. The maiden decided she would set off in the mornin to try her luck in killing rabits too.  
  
It may seem strange that, although beautiful and young, the men did not give her rabbits. But their feelings were not freindly, for no one of them did she accept for a husband, although one after another, they asked her to be her husband. Even Kouga and Hojo, he dearest freinds, were turned down.   
  
So that night, she sat down at the fireplace, turning toward her parents, said "Oh mother and Grandfather. Winter is starting and rabbits are easly tracked at this time. And the men who set out this morning have teturned with many rabbits! I have the bow that father gave me in my room, and with this i could kill lots of rabits and return with enough food to last us for a while! Souta is too young to hunt."  
  
"Kagome, my daughter..." said her mother mother who shoke her head, "you would surley freeze to death or get lost, or grow tired by night and never return, you must not go out for rabbits."  
  
"Certainly not!" insisted her grandfather, rubbing his knees. "No, no, we shall rather live in poverty than lose our dearest daughter in the risks of the hunt!"  
  
But, no matter what they said, Kagome was determined. And her grandfather said at last,  
  
"Very well! You will not be turned from the course they use to hunt. Therefore my grandchild, I will help you the best I may." He stagered into another room and found there some old deerskins covered thivkly with fur; drawing them out, he moistend and carefully softened them, and cut them out for his granddaughters stockings, which he sewed up.  
  
Meanwhile, her mother busied herself cooking her daughter lunch, which composed of little cakes or rice, spiced with pepper and wild onions. She wrapped them in a cloth and laid them down on the table, alongside the rabbit sticks, bow and arrows, and the deerskin stockings.  
  
That night, Kagome planned and planned. And fell asleep, dreaming of the hunt to look forward too. 


End file.
